Semi Welcome Visitor
by Siegfried949
Summary: I have scheduled a visit with many of the Soul Calibur characters  whether they know it yet or not!  Plz R&R!
1. Strange Equipment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Namco Bandai (except me!)**

**Well, here's my first fanfic.**

**I have scheduled a visit with many of the Soul Calibur characters (though, some don't even know it yet!).My first visit is with Ivy.**

* * *

><p>I arrived at Valentine Mansion. A servant was there to greet me and seat me at a small, fancy table in the living room. The mansion was lavishly furnished, what with its crystal chandeliers and oriental rugs. The sound of high heels clicking was heard down a staircase.<p>

A tall, silver haired woman appeared in a...well...revealing purple outfit that was most likely made of leather(leather strings, to be exact.)"Hello, Ms. Miller. So glad you could visit, darling," she said in a polite, welcoming tone. Her British accent was quite pleasant, though, I couldn't say the same about her wardrobe.

"Hello to you too, Ms. Valentine. Thank you for having me," I replied. She sat down and a servant soon arrived with hot tea.

"So, Ms. Valentine, I was wondering, what do you do for work?" I asked.

"Please, call me Isabella. I'm an alchemist, though, to help pay for alchemical ingredients and such, I...well...let's just say I work as a lady of the night."

"What's a 'lady of the night'?" I asked, puzzled.

She seemed to be taken aback by my question, as she shifted uneasily in her chair."Um...well, you see, men pay me to...make them feel good, dear." She nervously sipped her tea; the cup clanged against the saucer as she set it down.

'_Such a nice lady,'_ I thought,_'She does her part to help her community!'_

Just then, I spotted some odd 'equipment' on another table that she seemed to have forgotten to put away before my arrival. I picked up what appeared to be a whip of some sort that matched her outfit."What is this used for, Ms. Isabella?" I asked ever so curiously.

"I...err...use it for my...job. Uh, see I use it to-" Suddenly, a strange man with bluish-purple skin, like that of a corpse, wearing a dirty Captain Crunch costume kicked down the front door.

"Arg! Where be Soul Edge? **And** me $5?" he barked.

"You do this every week! I told you not to do that when I have company, Father! This is **so** unfair!" Ivy replied. The 'Father' part threw me off and shocked me, as they are almost nothing alike, other than their ability to turn heads one way or another.

"Run Ms. Miller! Run while you still can! He's quite unstable and he hasn't taken his meds!" Ivy yelled to me."Thank you for visiting, dear!"

"Thank you, Ms. Valentine! I had a wonderful time!" I yelled back as I ran for my life."What a nice family," I said to myself once I reached a safe distance from the mansion and the sounds of screaming and gunshots faded away.

"Can't wait for my next trip!"

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't have done this without Raphael 949's help and support! Plz check out his fics, too! Any constructive criticism is appreciated! The next chapters are longer!<strong>


	2. He's NOT My Boyfriend

**A/N: Cassandra is wearing her SC4 P2 outfit and Sophitia is wearing her SC4 P1 outfit. And I'm working on making the chapters longer!**

* * *

><p>Soon after the visit with Ivy, I took a trip to Greece to visit the Alexandras. Their house had whitewashed walls and had a blue roof, as was Greek custom.<p>

A beautiful young woman with short blonde hair and emerald eyes let me in. "Hello! You must be Natasha. I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cass. That...person, no, **creature**, over there is my sister, Sophitia," she said with a sudden change of tone, indicating toward an older woman with longer hair and blue eyes. I introduced myself and we all sat down at the main table; it had hand-carved designs.

The back door opened and two small children walked in. "These are my children-Patroklos and Pyrrha." Sophitia said.

"_Wait, she has two kids and she dresses like that? Her transparent skirt flies up at the slightest gust of wind!"_ I thought, shocked. Cassandra seemed to read my mind, silently agreeing by rolling her eyes.

The children were very excited to meet me; they asked question upon question, like "Where are you from?","Do you like vampires?'Cuz Mommy doesn't," and, " Do you know why Auntie Cassandra doesn't like Mommy very much?"

Apparently, Cass does not approve of Sophitia's choice of clothing during parenthood. I don't either, and I'd rather be on Cassandra's side, as she is quite threatening.

We ate some buttered bread, for they work at a bakery. Cassandra decided to spark some interesting conversation.

"So, Sis, don't you think you could've worn something more...appropriate for our guest's visit? You are a mother, too, after all. It's not setting the best example for your kids." Ouch.

"Excuse me? At least I don't have my crazy boyfriend's face tattooed to my back!" Now that was a cheap shot.

"Hey! I was unconscious! And he's **NOT** my boyfriend!" Right…

"Oh! Sure! Just like you didn't let him get to third in a public bathroom!" O.K., T.M.I.!

Hell hath no wrath like an angry Cassandra. She pulled out a shield from under the table. How, I do not know, but I didn't want to ask her in her current enraged state. She threw it at Sophitia's temple, rendering her unconscious. The shield conveniently came back to its owner and was placed back under the table. The vein on Cassandra's head slowly disappeared.

"Need help dragging the body, Cass?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, thanks. The basement's around the corner."

So, we dragged the body to the basement and hoped that she wouldn't wake up before I left."Why aren't Patroklos and Pyrrha freaking out?" I asked upon noticing that the children had witnessed the whole thing.

"Oh, don't worry, this happens all the time, so they're used to it. Conveniently, Sophitia doesn't remember a thing."

"Ah," I replied. We sat back down at the table casually.

"Hey, Cass, do you have any pets?"

"Actually, yes, he lives in the...**BASEMENT!** Oh, crap!"

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned, as we hastily returned to the basement.

We opened the trapdoor to find a savage dinosaur-man eating Sophitia's hair."Lizardman!" Cassandra yelled,"...Good boy!" she said, observing her bald sister. We dragged her to her bed and dropped her on the floor next to it.

"I'm glad he didn't finish the job! Instead, he helped me exact my revenge!" Cassandra said evilly. We had a good laugh.

"Sorry, Cass, I have to go now! It's getting late, thank you so much for having me over, "I said.

"Oh, you're very welcome! You should come back soon! Safe travels, friend!" she replied.

"Bye, Lady!" the children said together. I said my goodbyes.

"What a peaceful household," I said to myself."I wonder who that 'crazy boyfriend' of Cassandra's could be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, couldn't have done it without Raphael949! Thank you for reading!**


	3. A Friendly Game of 'TingTing'

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer. If you think I'm bashing these characters, I'm not! These are some of my favorites!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Namco Bandai (except meh!)**

* * *

><p>My next visit was to the ominous Ostrheinsburg Castle. Alternating figures of varying shapes and sizes could be seen passing by the windows; it was definitely occupied. Nobody was there at the door to let me in, so I just cautiously walked in. The door was missing, anyway.<p>

The air was heavy with an odd scent, but my question as to what it could be was answered once I observed a Yankee Candle labeled "Death and Chaos." Strangely enough, its wax was lavender colored, which didn't match the shredded curtains, the stained furniture, or the filthy rugs made from the musky pelts of some sort of rodent.

Suddenly, a cheery girl with a bright outfit that nearly glowed in this dreary place burst in through a door nearby, causing me to jump like a cat. She had vivid purple eyes and uneven pigtails.

"Hi lady! You must be the visitor my beloved Watchers have told me so much about!"

These 'Watchers' must have been the ravens perched in the trees outside.

"How old are you? Do you like stealing souls? Do you serve Soul Edge? Wanna meet my bestest friend? O.K.!"

Not caring whether or not I had answered her barrage of questions, she dragged me (literally dragged me) to an even darker, creepier room. In it stood a dark blue knight. His helmet was adorned with what appeared to be bat wings and horse mane dyed blood red. His right arm was severely mutated; it had two massive fingers and an equally gargantuan thumb, each with a bony claw. He also had the craziest eyes.

"Tira! Have you brought me another soul? This one looks pathetic!" the knight said in a rather threatening voice.

I was quite offended at his rude comment. The crazy girl, Tira, had a sudden mood change.

"Shut it, Nighty! This is our guest! Now, help me show her around the castle before I make you play 'Super Ting-Ting' with Astaroth again!"

'_Nighty? Who's Astaroth? And what in the world is 'Super Ting-Ting?"_

Setting aside all my questions, I noticed that 'Nighty' seemed to fear this 'Super Ting-Ting.' They showed me around their wonderful, cozy dwelling (sarcasm intended.) Nighty, whose real name I assumed was Nightmare, reluctantly walked beside me and glared at me whenever possible. I guess he was being all pissy because he couldn't have my 'pathetic' soul. Or maybe it was because he was short. Nevertheless, he was being quite the jerk.

We seated ourselves on various couches in the atrium. Tira immediately sat down right beside me within my personal space bubble, and Nightmare sat down on a chair directly across the room from me to resume his glaring without getting too close to me.

"Why is he being such a prick?" I whispered to Tira, aggravated.

"Oh, Nighty? He's just like that when he doesn't get what he wants! Nothing personal!" she replied, much louder than a whisper.

'_Great! Now it's personal because she blew my cover!'_

A deep, yet enthusiastic voice was heard down a corridor.

"I like Ben 10!" echoed throughout the castle. The source of the childish shouting showed itself. It was a giant golem who nearly killed me with an enthusiastic tackle instead of a simple "Hello."

"Wanna play 'Ting-Ting?' I like 'Ting-Ting!'

'_Could this be Astaroth?'_

"Hey! Back off!" Tira barked, suddenly changing from jolly to gloomy again.

'_At least she's on my side.'_

The giant did as he was told, with an expression like that of a guilty puppy. He sat down on the dirty, cold stone floor with his legs criss-crossed, wailing uncontrollably. Tira started screaming "SHUT UP!" at the top of her lungs, which, as we all know, just makes things worse.

Eventually, Nightmare threw a small table at Astaroth, knocking him unconscious. He then glared at me with a deep furrow in his brow and walked away into a different room, dragging his armor clad feet loudly, almost intentionally to make me angrier.

"What's 'Ting-Ting?'" I asked.

"It's a game he plays all the time! He chases ya and tries to touch ya with his ting-ting!"

'_Wow. That explained a lot.'_

Deciding not to ask Psycho another question, I observed the room, with Tira's wide eyes trained on me, of course. Being a shy person my entire life, I was quite uncomfortable. Looking around the room, I saw that something was very wrong. Astaroth was missing!

Nightmare soon sprinted into the room letting out a high-pitched scream. Astaroth was following close behind, yelling"Ting-Ting!" and laughing excitedly with his… junk out.

'_So this was 'Ting-Ting.' How disgusting! I can't imagine what the super version is!'_

Tira picked up a smooth, shiny stone from a basket full of similar items which she had apparently collected. She pretended to throw the object toward the window, as one might do to a dog; the gullible golem, following the imaginary 'shiny,' jumped out the third story window. The precious stone was placed back in its basket. Nightmare was nowhere to be seen, probably cowering in a corner somewhere. Serves him right, that rude savage!

I decided to walk around outside the castle, Tira following. A certain tree, a willow of some sort, caught my eye. I sat under it, pondering the day's events. _'What a day.'_

"I gotta use the bathroom real quick!" Tira announced, entering the castle.

I noticed claw marks on the side of the tree consistent with that of Nightmare's. Upon further investigation, something unexpected was found on the opposite side of the tree. Carved upon the tree was a heart with _N+T_ in it. _''N+T?'….Nightmare + Tira! He must have been acting like such a jerk to me because he didn't have Tira's full attention!'_

"So the brute has a soft spot for Tira," I said to myself quietly. Having that feeling as if I were being watched, I turned around and looked up…err, down at two gold trimmed crimson eyes.

"You didn't …"

"Oh, I did… Romeo." In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said that. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Look, just don't tell her O.K.? Or else- or else I'll… steal your pathetic soul!" he said, nervously, blushing a new shade of red.

"Aw, alright, fine, but you need to quit glaring. It's getting old."

He agreed by sighing then nodding. Tira returned, and Nightmare was sweating profusely. I could tell because he definitely forgot to wear deodorant. Yeah, gross, I know. It was getting late, so I said my goodbyes. Tira cried, Astaroth left me barely alive from his death hug, and Nightmare had a strange request.

"Hug?"

Being a sucker for hugs, I gladly accepted. Little did I know, no one else was watching, so Nightmare hit me upside the back of the head, just light enough to leave me awake.

"That's for calling me Romeo. Don't do it again."

"…. Note taken…. "I replied, in great pain.

Such likeable characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! If you wish, leave your suggestions for the next household I should visit! Btw, I love you. And Raphael 949.<strong>

**Suggestions: Raphael's mansion**

**Wherever Kilik, Maxi, and Xianghua live**

**Seung Mina, Yun-Seung, and Hwang's dojo**


	4. Worst Sleepover EVAR

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters(other than myself,)Family Guy, Fruit Stripe Gum, Etch a Sketch, or Rebecca Black's 'Friday.'**

I was traveling to the Sorel Mansion to visit my cousin, who had been staying there for several weeks. As I neared the residence, I noticed that every window was broken and covered heavily with duct tape and 'RAPHAEL RULZ' was spray painted on the walls in atrocious handwriting. At the door, I was greeted by my cousin, Chance (not La Chance! Dear God, not La Chance!), whom had bags under his eyes, possibly due to sleep deprivation.

"Run…now…" he said, exhausted.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" I said, confused. As the final syllable left my mouth, a handsome, yet crazy looking blonde man entered the room, saying "Strut!" with every step he took.

' _Could this be that Raphael person?'_

"Marienbard!" he said in a whiny, childish manner."Where's my applej-" The man stopped mid-sentence, mid-stride. "Oh? A visitor?" he said, immediately perking up. He smiled, revealing unusually large canine teeth.

"Wait here!" he said, running up a flight of stairs, tripping every six steps or so.

"Oh, dear sweet God. Better make yourself comfy," Chance said.

'_Whatever did he mean? I'm scared! I wanna go home!'_

The crazy man reappeared, attempting skateboarding tricks as a futile attempt to make a proper introduction. Sliding down the stairway railing, he lost his balance halfway down, scraping the expensive looking railing and sliding on his groin all the way to the ground floor. The man began to bawl dramatically. Two maids, one with a dark green French braid, and the other with short red hair, came rushing to his aid. They didn't seem surprised; he probably did this all the time.

"All right, who is this guy and what is going on here?" I managed to say through all the commotion.

"This is Master Raphael," the green-haired French maid replied.

"I am Jacqueline, and this is Marienbard. We are his servants," the other added.

"We hope you came prepared. You will be here forever, and ever, and ever, and ever," they creepily said in unison.

A man in a terrorist outfit tried Raphael's stunt, but with a unicycle, giggling uncontrollably. He tried his stunt down the stairs instead of the railing; the seat of the unicycle went into the man's… seat. (Family Guy reference!)

A grumpy looking blonde woman wearing a bathrobe and holding a cup of coffee emerged from a room upstairs.

"Raphael! What did you do this time?" she yelled, sending the man a glare comparable to that of Soul Edge.

*gasp* 'It's that crazy Greek woman!" Chance said.

"Gasp! It's that crazy Greek woman!" Raphael said. (He literally said "Gasp!")

The terrorist man removed the unicycle in right in front of everyone, with no help from the 'busy' maids, and promptly said "Ha, ha!", pointing at Raphael.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Chance.

"That's Assassin. He can't speak. He just points and laughs. He also watches you in your sleep," he whispered back.

Not wanting to endure this madness and emotional scarring any longer, I turned to the door to find that a man with a dog mask locked it and placed the key in his underwear.

"I'm sorry," he said in a scary, monotonous voice, "Master's orders. All visitors may not leave until the sleepover has officially ended."

"When does it end? When does the madness END?" I asked, horrified.

"That's the best part," Raphael said, suddenly back to normal, "It never ends!"

Something in my head snapped. I ran after the insane man with an animalistic roar. The woman upstairs jumped down and landed between us. Her admirable defensive instincts activated, she pulled up a small shield out from behind a piece of furniture. Shield raised, ready to kill me, I looked into my executioner's eyes. That familiar green…

"Cassandra!"

"Tash? (my nickname) Oh, my gods, how are you?"

I hugged her and replied, "Oh, just permanently scarred. How's your sister?"

"Slutty as ever!"

"Well, that's good to know. I think."

Assassin held up an Etch a Sketch which read 'Sexy Tiem,' but was dismayed to find that the reunion wasn't going exactly as planned. Instead, Cass 'shielded' him on the head. He fell over, writhing around in pain.

"So…this is your boyfriend?" I asked Cassandra, looking over at the man-child who was scratching his rear by dragging it across the carpet.

"Yeah…." She said, embarrassed, looking away.

"Oh, wow, what a catch. Just, wow. You are a lucky woman. Anyway, how do we get out?"

"Ssss…right…there is no way out. If you get anywhere near a possible exit, Raphael will stand in front of it and sing 'Friday' until you leave."

"Darn it! This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"Yeah. You should just make yourself at home."

I banged my head against a wall, as Chance was doing, until sunset.

Raphael called from upstairs, "Let the sleepover begin!"

A small, yet aggravated voice from an unknown source replied, "Not again, Dad! You're just going to hurt yourself!"

'_This guy has a kid? I feel sorry for her already.'_

"Settle down, Amy! I know what I'm doing, darling."

Raphael ran down the stairs with a radio and stopped outside the room the others and I were biding our time in. He played a song on the radio and ran into the room in a pink dress shirt, socks, and underwear. He tried to slide out in front of us, but failed miserably. He slipped and fell on his face. Unfortunately, he landed in front of me, underwear split, backside exposed.

I tried to look away, but Assassin spelled out, "No! You watch!"

Upon closer forced inspection, he had shaven his backside and legs for his grand entrance; bits of toilet paper were still stuck to him to stop the bleeding.

Assassin was once again laughing uncontrollably. He held up a camera to record Raphael's fail and our reactions.

A red-haired girl wearing a gothic outfit accented with deep red roses walked up to the fallen madman.

"Get up," she commanded. Her voice matched that of the one from earlier.

"But…" Raphael tried to argue.

"Get up."

Raphael started to pout.

"Embarrassing," she muttered under her breath.

"Is he your dad?" I asked Amy after Raphael stomped out of the room.

"He's my adoptive father, but, unfortunately, he's my legal guardian."

Amy's seemingly blank expression turned to one of horror in an instant as she looked out a crevice in the duct tape of a window behind me.

"Hide!" she yelled to everyone.

As we hurriedly found our hiding spots, something big passed by the window. It crashed through the previously locked front door. It was riding an abused kids' three wheeler. It sniffed the air.

It was Astaroth.

'_No. Not again.'_

Raphael entered the room, fully dressed (thank God,) unaware of the danger.

"Hi Raphael! Wanna play Ting-Ting?"

"Oh, hell naw!" the crazy Frenchman said, getting all ghetto up in here.

He dragged a catapult into the room. It was loaded with empty beer bottles and Fruit Stripe gum, the wrappers missing. Raphael had his servants buy the gum just so he could sloppily apply the tattoos from the wrappers to his arms; he completely ignored the gum. (I can't blame him!)

The catapult completely missed, for a drunk Assassin launched it. The items were sent flying through the hole the giant had made upon entry. Thankfully, Astaroth sensed the movement and followed the useless trinkets.

"Dammit! Ow!" he yelled after he bit down on a piece of glass.

"Ooooo! I'll tell your mommy that you said a bad word!" Raphael childishly teased.

"No!" Astaroth yelled as he hopped onto the tricycle and left, never to return.

"I thought he didn't have a mother," I said.

"He's too stupid to notice," Cassandra replied.

"Let's go upstairs and watch home movies!" Raphael declared as he shoved us all up the heavily damaged staircase and into a room with a television and at least twenty shelves of VHS tapes within.

Assassin proudly declared on his Etch a Sketch that he did all the filming.

The enthusiastic man-child indicated for us to sit down on the floor. He put all the bedding from around the house onto the floor, including pillows, couch cushions, sheets, beanbag chairs, blankets, and even mattresses. He eagerly put in the first tape from the extensive archive , which made me think that we were going to watch every single tape.

Raphael turned off the light switch, sat down next to Cassandra, and put his arm around her shoulder.

The tape started with an even younger looking Amy. She hugged Raphael and said, "I love you, Daddy."

Everyone was commenting on how cute it was, except Chance. He slept throughout all of the tapes. Amy, from the present, blushed. I act the same way when people see my baby photos.

The tape ended when Assassin dropped the camera after Amy kicked him and called him a 'scary man.'

We watched tapes for who knows how long. We pretty much watched Amy's entire childhood and all of Raphael's antics. Finally, we were at the most recent tapes: Raphael's audition tape for a singing show (which caused our ears to bleed,) Amy chasing Assassin with a large piece of broken glass, and our reactions to Raphael's….. wardrobe malfunction. The last tape ended around bedtime about two days after we started.

Everyone took a few pillows and a blanket and went to a room for some much-needed sleep.

Raphael led Cassandra into his room with a strange look in his red eyes.

Chance passed out in the room next to Raphael's.

Amy went to her room, which was on the opposite side of the mansion from Raphael's.

I made a makeshift bed on Amy's floor; she knew that I wanted to stay away from Raphael's room.

I found out that what Chance said about Assassin was true. He lazily dragged a stool into the room and watched us all night. I had no idea why. He munched on salt and vinegar chips and drank root beer directly from a two liter, occasionally dropping something and cursing under his breath. The sound of his crunching and slurping was quite unsettling, as I didn't sleep at all that night.

Of course, even if Assassin wasn't making all that noise, the sounds of Chance snoring or the sounds of moaning coming from Raphael's room would have kept Amy and me awake.

'_I'm glad that Chance is a heavy sleeper.'_

Amy and I left our beds the earliest out of the group. We sat down in the living room and decided to pass the time until the others woke up by talking, Assassin listening ever so intently from behind some furniture.

He wasn't doing a very good job at being hidden. He giggled whenever we mentioned Raphael's mental illness.

Eventually, Cassandra exited Raphael's bedroom, her boyfriend still dead asleep. She wore a silk robe and a relaxed smile. I really didn't feel like asking what she was doing the night before. Eyes wandering away from Cassandra's, to avoid awkward eye contact, I had a sudden realization.

"Astaroth left a hole in the front door! Cassandra, we can leave! We can finally leave!"

I dragged a half-asleep Chance into the room and toward the light. Cass didn't follow.

"Why are you not coming with us? Has that lunatic brainwashed you?" I asked, astonished.

"No, I actually kinda like it here. Sure, it's an insane asylum, but there's this _amazing _thing that my boyfriend does with his tongue-"

Thankfully, Raphael showed up and cut her off.

"Cassandra, I couldn't help but notice that you lied to me last night. You see, this says 'Candy Cave'," he said, holding up a pair of panties with the 'misleading' words printed on it, "But there wasn't any candy in there! It was just dark and empty and you made a lot of weird noises!"

'_Ewwww'_

Cassandra laughed nervously and blushed. Amy face palmed. For some reason, Assassin wasn't present to point and laugh.

To my unpleasant surprise, Sophitia walked out of a room near Raphael. Cassandra and I glared at her, but Chance was too tired to join us.

Raphael blurted out, "Well, if it isn't… Skankity… Skank-Skank!"

Sophitia definitely took great offense to his comment. She jumped onto his shoulders, placed his head in between her legs, and seemingly snapped his neck with an audible crunch. She then hopped off to watch him fall over.

He seemed more disgusted than in pain.

'_Well, it was kinda gross, but it couldn't be __that__ bad.'_

Assassin walked out of the room Sophitia just exited, the woman's panties on his head and camera in hand.

'_Omigodomigodomigod! Ewewewewewww! It must smell horrible!'_

Amy and I went pale and Chance and Cassandra threw up in their mouths. Even Raphael didn't deserve that. Once he had finished gagging, he stood up and wiped off his face.

"How foolish of you…..wait for it…..*flips his hair* ….. to anger me!"

He sang the main chorus of every annoying, repetitive, horrible song known to man. We covered our ears and Assassin just left. The cheating cheater's head exploded.

I took this time to grab Chance's arm and run out of the house, briefly saying goodbye to Cass, Amy, and even Raphael. Yes, it was an unexpected exit, but it was possibly our only opportunity. We just couldn't take it anymore.

Along the path leading away from the mansion, we met a group of mercenaries. Their leader, who called himself La Chance, was quit an egotistical jerk. The others in his group were carrying slushies and scratch-off tickets. If the items were for the 'party,' they were way too late.

Chance and I were never so happy to be back home.

**Many thanks to Raphael949 for his help and support. Also, I thank ThalieXVII, darkwings13, and JusaanOkami. You guys rock!**

**I'll probably attempt Talim's village then Mitsurugi and Taki's temple.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
